


Арматура

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Disasteriffic Kaz [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Embedded Images, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Monster of the Week
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Семья или охота? Мы знаем, на что готов Джон Винчестер ради своих сыновей, но на что он пойдет ради дела всей своей жизни?Время действия: После эпизода 1.18 «Нечто злое».
Series: Переводы фанфиков Disasteriffic Kaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026652
Kudos: 5





	Арматура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now I Know My ABC's - Chapter 18: Rebar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717365) by Disasteriffic Kaz. 



> Примечание переводчика: Фанфик входит в цикл «Now I Know My ABC's», представляющий собой сборник не связанных между собой рассказов в жанре кейс-фик, публиковавшихся с июля по сентябрь 2015 года. Всего в цикле 26 рассказов, по числу букв в английском алфавите. Название каждой истории подобрано так, чтобы начинаться с определенной буквы. Соответственно, «Арматура» (Rebar)– восемнадцатый рассказ цикла.

_Collage: Green_Eyed2020_

Сэм откинулся назад, сидя на деревянном столике для пикников. Он взглянул на долину, раскинувшуюся за маленькой придорожной стоянкой, и глубоко вдохнул весенний воздух. Закрыв глаза, он подставил лицо солнцу. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что он перенесся на десять месяцев назад, и нежные пальцы Джесс сейчас скользнут по его лицу, а над ухом прозвучит ее тихий смех. У него защемило сердце. Тряхнув головой, он сел прямо и, отвернувшись от окрестного пейзажа, снова перевел взгляд на машину. Дин склонился над капотом, на котором лежало нечто похожее на карту из бардачка. Нахмурившись, Сэм спрыгнул со стола, когда Дин повернулся и махнул ему рукой.

– Эй, Сэмми! Греби сюда! – крикнул Дин. Он сунул сотовый в карман и со вздохом посмотрел на подошедшего Сэма.

– В чем дело? – спросил Сэм, глядя на карту, где брат кружком обвел город, расположенный в нескольких часах езды отсюда. – Ты нашел охоту.

– Типа того. – Постучав по карте, Дин привалился к машине. – Папа прислал координаты. – Он поднял руку, когда Сэм открыл рот. – Он ничего не сообщил, кроме того, что там мы с ним встретимся.

– Папа приедет туда? – помрачнев, Сэм взял карту. – Насколько же опасное это дело, если папа решил объединиться с нами?

– Не спрашивай, приятель. – Дин знаком велел Сэму сесть на свое место. – Погнали. Чем скорее мы доберемся, тем скорее сможем у него спросить. И Сэмми… – Он закатил глаза, открывая водительскую дверь. – Может, ты попытаешься не лаяться с нашим стариком хоть пять минут?

– Я и не собирался… – оборвав фразу, Сэм застонал. Он сел в машину и подождал, пока Дин заведет мотор. – Ладно, хорошо. Я постараюсь не начинать перепалку, но ты же его знаешь.

Дин хмыкнул, выруливая со стоянки на шоссе.  
– Неужели ты не понимаешь, что вы с ним абсолютно одинаковые? – Приподняв бровь, он посмотрел на недовольное лицо Сэма. – Именно поэтому вы и сталкиваетесь лбами с тех пор, как ты перестал пешком под стол ходить.

– Будь добр, заткнись. – Сэм покачал головой, не собираясь поддаваться на провокацию, и уставился в окно. Хотя он не отрицал того, что сказал Дин. Между ним и его отцом было слишком много общего, и это не особо радовало.

Дин самодовольно улыбнулся и включил радио, надеясь, что ему удастся сохранить мир между папой и братом хотя бы до того момента, как они выяснят, зачем Джону понадобилась их помощь. Всю дорогу до Пауландера, штат Миннесота, младший брат спал, уткнувшись головой в окно, и поездка получилась спокойной и быстрой. Телефон чирикнул, извещая о новой эсэмэске, и Дин, встрепенувшись, достал его из кармана. Он закатил глаза, увидев еще одно сообщение от отца – на этот раз с названием мотеля и номером комнаты.

– Супер, – проворчал Дин, увидев впереди мотель. Похоже, все Винчестеры при выборе мотелей отдавали предпочтение сомнительным районам. Он сразу заметил сбоку большой черный пикап отца и съехал с шоссе, чтобы припарковаться рядом. Выключив зажигание, он пихнул Сэма в плечо. – Эй. Мы на месте.

Сэм покрутил головой, разминая шею, и сел прямо, чтобы оглядеться. При виде припаркованной рядом отцовской машины у него на секунду перехватило дыхание. Он кивнул.  
– Ладно. Пошли узнаем, что он раскопал. – Сэм смог даже слабо улыбнуться брату. Он и в самом деле не собирался то и дело спорить с папой.

Покачав головой, Дин вылез из машины. Он буквально чувствовал исходящую от брата напряженность, но, по крайней мере, Сэм старался держать это в себе.  
– Номер четырнадцать. Пойди узнай, забронировал ли он для нас номер, а я возьму сумки.

– Да. – Сэм повел плечами, чтобы немного расслабиться, после чего подошел к двери. Он поднял руку, но, прежде чем он успел постучать, дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Джон Винчестер. – Привет, пап.

– Сэмми. – Улыбнувшись, Джон быстро сграбастал в объятья своего младшего. Он похлопал его по спине и отпустил, чтобы посмотреть на стоявшего за ним старшего. – Дин, вы разместитесь в тринадцатом. Вот. – Он вручил Сэму ключ. – Заносите свои вещи и приходите сюда. Есть работа, требующая подстраховки.

Сэм уже открыл рот, чтобы начать задавать вопросы, но, услышав многозначительное покашливание за спиной, ограничился кивком.  
– Окей. Будем через минуту.

Дин проследил, как брат открывает дверь соседней комнаты, и с облегчением перевел дух. Он был уверен, что Сэм прямо с порога выдаст отцу по полной, и был слегка впечатлен тем, что этого не случилось. Он бросил сумки на кровать, стоявшую рядом с дверью, и огляделся. Для номера в мотеле комната была неплохой. Хотя – и при этом он фыркнул – можно было бы обойтись без узорчатого розового бордюрчика на верхней кромке коричневых обоев.

– Чувак. – Сэм заглянул в ванную, после чего посмотрел на брата. – Тут занавеска розовая.

– Пока там есть горячая вода, мне по барабану. – Дин достал из сумки два контейнера с солью и швырнул один брату. – Займись окном в ванной. – Повернувшись, он осторожно насыпал дорожку соли перед входной дверью, затем подошел к окну. Отодвинув тяжелые зеленые шторы, он обнаружил древнее устройство, с виду напоминавшее кондиционер, покрытое слоем слежавшейся пыли. Дин покачал головой, надеясь, что им не придется использовать эту штуку, и насыпал соль под окно. Затем он поставил контейнер на тумбочку возле кровати и поднял взгляд, когда вышедший из ванной Сэм сделал то же самое. – Что?

– Что что? – недоуменно спросил Сэм.

– Ты не хочешь ничего сказать?

Усмехнувшись, Сэм открыл дверь.  
– Мы пока еще ничего не знаем. Пошли, пока он сам не пришел за нами. – Он подошел к соседнему номеру, дверь которого отец оставил открытой, и вошел. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что вся дальняя стена увешена картинками, газетными вырезками и рукописными заметками. Он вскинул брови, наскоро просмотрев результаты исследований охотника. – Цербер? В самом деле?

Джон с усмешкой посмотрел на Сэма, пока Дин заходил в номер и закрывал за собой дверь.  
– Ты всегда схватывал все на лету, Сэмми. Да.

– Скольких он уже убил? – Сэм подошел к стене и стал просматривать записки, чтобы выяснить, что отец успел узнать об этом существе. – И почему ты так уверен, что это Цербер?

– Я мельком видел его пару дней назад. – Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не огрызнуться от напористости Сэма. Он знал, что, когда дело касается исследований, его младший мог быть таким же одержимым, как и он сам.

Сэм заметил на стене несколько проплешин – создавалось впечатление, что здесь были пришпилены какие-то материалы, которые потом сняли. Тем не менее, пока он предпочел не спрашивать об этом, чтобы не провоцировать отца. Он обещал Дину не нарываться на ссору первым и собирался сдержать слово. Кроме того, ему хотелось побыть с отцом – ему это даже нужно было. Только отец мог до конца понять, что чувствовал Сэм после гибели Джесс.

Дин подошел к небольшому холодильнику и улыбнулся, обнаружив там упаковку из шести бутылок пива. Он достал три и повернулся, чтобы вручить одну брату. Он нахмурился при виде знакомого выражения на лице Сэма.  
– Эй. – Дин пихнул его в плечо бутылкой. – Хватит так усиленно размышлять.

– Да. Прости. Спасибо. – Сэм взял бутылку и, откупорив ее, уселся за небольшой столик, чтобы просмотреть остальные результаты исследований отца.

Глядя на лицо Сэма, всегда такое выразительное, Джон без труда понимал, о чем думает его сын. Бог свидетель, он достаточно часто видел в зеркале такое же выражение на своем собственном лице. Энергично поведя рукой по лицу, он взял бутылку пива, которую протягивал ему Дин. Ему очень хотелось поговорить по душам со своим младшим, но он понятия не имел, как это сделать – как ни грустно, такие разговоры всегда были по части Дина. Покачав головой, он вытащил из груды бумаг с исследованиями карту.  
– Я сузил его охотничьи угодья до двух мест, но лично я склоняюсь вот к этому.

Дин заглянул через плечо Сэма и снова нахмурился.  
– Что у нас здесь?

– Во время строительства нового отеля несколько рабочих были напуганы большим псом жуткого вида. – Джон фыркнул. – Полагаю, парни решили, что вряд ли им кто-то поверит, если они скажут всю правду.

Сэм кивнул, читая информацию о Цербере, собранную отцом.  
– Мне всегда было интересно, у него действительно три головы или нет. Легенды, похоже, так и не установили какой-то общий канон, а в классической литературе Цербер стал многоголовым, кажется, где-то в шестнадцатом веке.

Дин фыркнул и увидел на лице отца ту же смесь удивления и гордости.  
– Ладно, умник. Есть способ его убить?

– Вообще-то нет, – сказал Джон и протянул руку, когда Дин открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Нет в традиционном смысле. Он не может умереть. Мы загоним его обратно в Аид или Ад, если угодно. Есть некий ритуал.

– Считается, что однажды Геракл похитил Цербера. – Откинувшись на спинку стула, Сэм посмотрел на отца. – Души могли свободно шастать в Аид и обратно, пока Цербера не водворили на место. Он закрыл ворота. – Его настороженный взгляд встретился с взглядом отца. – Это все как-то связано с демоном, который убил маму и Джесс, верно?

– Не совсем. – Сев на стул, Джон пожал плечами. – Теоретически, если отправить Цербера обратно, он может потянуть за собой каких-то демонов, обитающих сейчас на земле, и навсегда закроет их в Аду.

Дин приподнял брови.  
– И мы должны в это верить? Потому что как по мне, во всем этом есть что-то диснеевское. Если бы все действительно было так просто, кто-нибудь уже сделал бы это.

– Стоит попытаться, – твердо сказал Джон. – В лучшем случае все земные демоны отправятся назад и будут изолированы навечно. В худшем – никто отсюда не исчезнет, но у нас будет на одну тварь, пожирающую невинных людей, меньше. Его надо ликвидировать. Ты знаешь, что это наша работа, Дин.

– Да, знаю. – Дин выжидающе посмотрел на Сэма. Брат коротко кивнул, и Дин вздохнул. – Ладно, мы в деле. Что за ритуал?

Джон поочередно взглянул на своих мальчиков. У него возникло смутное ощущение, что эти взгляды и кивки, которые он только что видел, означали целую беседу, и в этой беседе для него места не было. Он покачал головой, отбрасывая эту мысль.  
– Ритуал не сложный. Для него требуется заклинание, красная свеча и дощечка из древесины ясеня – все это у меня есть. – Он мрачно улыбнулся. – Единственная проблема в том, что доска должна лежать на жертвенной крови, как на поверхности воды. Это символизирует паромщика Харона, доставляющего души Церберу.

– Нам придется кого-то убить? – спросил Сэм, не в силах скрыть отвращения.

– Нет, конечно, нет. Не считай меня идиотом, Сэм. – Джон почувствовал, как его охватывает знакомое отчаяние, и с трудом подавил его. – Это будет моя кровь. Достаточно просто размазать ее по полу и положить сверху дощечку. После вчерашнего нападения стройка закрыта, так что мы выдвигаемся ночью. Мы можем подобраться к ней с трех сторон и взять пса в клещи.

– В клещи? – Дину все меньше нравился этот план.

– Как я уже сказал, мы не можем его убить. Нам нужно загнать его в ловушку и держать там, пока я буду проводить ритуал, который отправит его обратно. – Джон продемонстрировал сыновьям лучший вариант беспечной улыбки. – Там полно мест, куда мы сможем загнать его на несколько минут. Это же стройка. Масса возможностей.

– Масса возможностей упустить инициативу, – недовольно сказал Дин. Ему совсем не хотелось разделяться во время охоты на существо, которое невозможно убить.

– Уверен, что каждый из вас, мальчики, справится со своей задачей. – Джон встал и бросил пустую бутылку в мусорное ведро. – Теперь нам надо перекусить и через пару часов будем выдвигаться.

Сэм напрягся, недовольный тем, что его отправляют на охоту так скоро. У него практически не было времени проштудировать все результаты исследований или провести свои собственные. Не то чтобы он сомневался в способностях отца, но он не верил, что им рассказали все. Этот человек всю жизнь говорил им только то, что считал нужным. И, насколько он мог судить по лицу Дина в этот момент, у брата были точно такие же подозрения.

– Ты нам все рассказал? – спросил Дин. – Потому что, если ты со своими морпеховскими замашками собрался кормить нас дозированной информацией, лучше говори сейчас.

Джон слегка отпрянул, услышав тон своего старшего. Такой вопрос он ждал от Сэма.  
– Нет, Дин. Все результаты перед вами. Мы можем пропустить еду и заняться бумажками, если сегодня ночью ты хочешь охотиться на эту тварь голодным. Выбирай.

Дин сжал зубы от бессилия, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось поверить отцу.  
– Хорошо. Идем. – Хлопнув Сэма по плечу, он направился к двери. – Я бы съел пирог. – Он взглядом предостерег младшего брата: «не начинай».

Закатив глаза, Сэм направился к Импале, надеясь, что их не ждет еще одна охота, где неспособность отца быть честным и открытым выйдет им боком, как уже не раз бывало.

ххххх

Сэм поправил мачете на поясе и сжал обеими руками пистолет. Стройка оказалась гораздо больше, чем казалась по рассказу отца. Он примерно представлял, откуда должны появиться отец и брат, но прошло, как минимум, пять – может быть, десять – минут, прежде чем он оказался рядом с ними. Нервы были натянуты до предела. Луна светила так ярко, что вполне можно было обойтись без фонарика, и это вселяло некоторую уверенность. Им не придется превращаться в мишени, пока они ищут Цербера. Он прошел через проем будущей двери и остановился, услышав где-то впереди шуршание гравия.

Порыв ветра взъерошил волосы Сэма, и челка упала ему на глаза. Миновав недостроенную комнату, он взобрался на земляную насыпь, высотой с него самого. На вершине он пригнулся, чтобы не слишком бросаться в глаза, и оглядел стройку. У подножья насыпи на усыпанной щебнем земле стояли желтый кран и экскаватор. Вокруг площадки было припарковано несколько трейлеров, но ее центр, окруженный крупной строительной техникой, похоже, пустовал.

Держась начеку, Сэм спустился по другой стороне земляного холма и подошел к крану. Он снова услышал шуршание щебенки, теперь уже ближе. Прижавшись спиной к холодному металлическому борту машины, он прислушался в ожидании следующего знака. Ему не хотелось очутиться перед братом или отцом, целясь в них из своего оружия. Он бесшумно двинулся к задней части крана и ахнул от неожиданности, услышав удивленный крик Дина.

– Дин! – Выскочив из укрытия, Сэм бросился бежать вокруг огромной машины. Крик, который он слышал, прозвучал совсем близко, и вскоре он увидел, как Дин выходит из промежутка между двумя большими трейлерами, стоявшими на противоположной стороне свободного пятачка. У Сэма засосало под ложечкой от страха, когда он увидел то, что отделяло его от брата. Это была яма в земле, без сомнения выкопанная под фундамент строящегося здания. Она была добрых пятнадцать метров в длину и ширину и как минимум три метра глубиной. Он видел, что Дин пятится прямо к ней. – Дин, стой! Осторожно!

Сэму казалось, что все происходит, как при замедленной съемке. Дин стоял к нему спиной, целясь из пистолета в промежуток между двумя трейлерами. Сэм мог только беспомощно смотреть, как он делает шаг назад, и его левая нога повисает в пустоте. В следующую секунду Дин взмахнул руками и, с воплем обрушившись вниз, исчез из виду.  
– НЕТ! – закричал Сэм. Перебежав на другую сторону ямы, он услышал ворчание в той стороне, откуда вышел Дин. Он с разбегу остановился, выжидая. В лунном свете появилась громадная собака, размером с него самого. Ее шерсть была темной – вероятно, черной, три пары пылающих красных глаз неотрывно смотрели на Сэма.

– Вот черт, – прошептал Сэм. Встряхнувшись, он выстрелил Церберу в голову. Тот злобно взвыл, а затем отступил в темноту между трейлерами. – Дин. – Сэм повернулся и посмотрел вниз. При виде брата, лежавшего совершенно неподвижно, у него все внутри сжалось от страха. – Дин? Ты меня слышишь? – Сэм сунул пистолет за пояс и, опустившись на колени, стал спускаться. Ухватившись за край ямы, он повис на вытянутых руках и спрыгнул на дно, до которого оставалось каких-то полметра. Его ноги слегка увязли в чем-то, и он сообразил, что угодил в еще не полностью застывший цемент.

Повернувшись, Сэм сразу заметил что-то мокрое и блестящее под боком брата.  
– О, Господи. – Он опустился на колени рядом с Дином и положил руку ему на грудь. На левом боку футболка и клетчатая рубаха были чем-то приподняты. Сдвинув одежду, он с трудом сглотнул. Штырь арматуры проткнул тело Дина. Оглядевшись, Сэм увидел и другие штыри, торчавшие из фундамента. Каким-то чудом Дин миновал все, кроме одного. Однако и одного было достаточно.

– Дин. – Склонившись над братом, Сэм увидел, как он морщит лоб. – Эй. Дин, нужно, чтобы ты очнулся, приятель. – Сэм посмотрел на края ямы, а потом снова на брата. Достав из кармана телефон, он позвонил отцу. Прошло долгих тридцать секунд, прежде чем тот ответил. – Папа. Дин в беде. Мы почти в центре стройплощадки. Дело плохо. Цербер здесь. Я отпугнул его, но он вернется. Давай сюда. – Он отключил связь, не дожидаясь вопросов отца, и снова склонился над Дином, услышав его тихий стон.

– Эй. Эй, я здесь. – Придерживая одной рукой голову Дина, Сэм положил другую руку ему на грудь, чтобы удержать его на месте. – Дин. Нет, не двигайся! – Он придавил его к земле, когда брат дернулся со сдавленным криком. – Успокойся и не рыпайся.

Дин кашлянул. Заставив себя держать глаза открытыми, он обнаружил, что Сэм склонился над ним и со страхом смотрит ему в лицо.  
– Сэм… ранен?

Сэм издал вымученный смешок, понимая, что Дин боится за него, а не за себя.  
– Господи, Дин. Я в порядке. Лучше о себе беспокойся.

Дин с помощью Сэма приподнял голову и в шоке уставился на кусок металла, торчавший из его левого бока.  
– Ё-маё!

Сэм осторожно опустил голову брата обратно.  
– Я позвонил папе. Нужно вызвать скорую.

– Чувак, я могу…

– Даже не думай. Дин, ни в коем случае нельзя снимать тебя с этой штуки без скорой. – Сэм возмущенно зыркнул на него. – Я не собираюсь смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью из-за какой-то дурацкой, винчестерской упертости, так что не заливай, что тебе на фиг не нужна чертова больница. – Натянуто улыбнувшись, он похлопал брата по плечу, пока тот удивленно таращился на него. – Располагайся тут. Я заставлю папу согласиться со мной.

Дин чуть слышно засмеялся.  
– Что ж… желаю удачи. Блин. Больно.

– Я знаю. Не двигайся. – Сэм поднялся с земли и неохотно вернулся к стене ямы. Подпрыгнув, он подтянулся, слегка напрягшись, и выбрался наверх. Заметив слева от себя Джона, он с облегчением перевел дух и подбежал к нему. – Он внизу. – Сэм указал на яму. Он заметил, как расширились глаза отца при виде Дина. – Он жив и в данный момент в порядке, но его нельзя передвигать. – Сэм твердо встретил взгляд отца. – Для этого нам нужна помощь. Он истечет кровью, папа. Нужно вызвать скорую.

Джон снова взглянул на Дина.  
– Это Цербер ранил его?

Сэм покачал головой.  
– Нет. Он упал, когда пятился от него. Не заметил яму.

Кивнув, Джон с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть Сэму в глаза.  
– Нет. Пока никакой скорой. Сначала мы должны покончить с этой тварью.

– Что? Папа, посмотри на него! – Сэм снова указал на брата, чувствуя немалый ужас. – Ему нужна помощь сейчас, а не через час! Ты хочешь, чтобы он умер?

– Не перечь мне, Сэмми. – Джон сердито уставился на него. – Мы не можем вызвать гражданских, пока здесь бродит это существо. Хочешь, чтобы их смерть была на твоей совести? Мы закончим работу, а затем позаботимся о Дине. Когда-то ты это понимал.

– Чушь! – Сэм с трудом удержался от крика. Он не хотел снова приковывать к себе внимание Цербера, если тот был все еще здесь. – Это неправильно, папа! Ему нужна помощь немедленно!

– Он может подождать. Дин сильный. – Отступив на шаг, Джон проверил свое оружие. – Ты останешься с ним, а я закончу дело. Я вернусь, как только пес исчезнет, и мы вызовем скорую. Проследи, чтобы он был в безопасности. Надеюсь, с этим ты справишься?

Сэм дернулся как от удара.  
– Получше, чем ты. – Он махнул рукой в сторону стройплощадки. – Иди. Заканчивай охоту. Я и без тебя не дам ему умереть. – Многозначительно посмотрев отцу в глаза, Сэм добавил: – Но можешь мне поверить, если он начнет терять сознание или кровотечение усилится, я звоню 911. Я не хочу смотреть, как он умирает у меня на глазах. Не хочу и не буду! – Джон уже собрался ответить, но в итоге только молча кивнул и исчез между трейлерами. Сэм провел руками по лицу, а потом спустился в яму к брату. – Эй.

– Я все слышал, – задыхаясь, выдавил Дин и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Сэма. – Обещал…не базарить с папой.

– Я обещал _постараться_ не базарить. – Сэм снова присел рядом с Дином и проверил, насколько сильно течет кровь. – Если он не вернется через пять минут, я вызову скорую.

Дин кивнул, понимая, что Сэм проявлял в отношении отца максимум терпения, пока под угрозой не оказалась жизнь Дина.  
– Эта тварь здесь? – Дин снова кашлянул и обхватил себя рукой ниже железного штыря. – Глаза ненормальные. Их вроде бы… шесть.

– Ага. – Сэм снял с себя куртку и укрыл ею Дина, пытаясь его согреть. Он старался не задеть железный штырь и нахмурился, когда Дин зашипел от боли. – Не дергайся.

– Попробуй…не дергаться…когда из твоей…из тебя железяка торчит. Блин, – пропыхтел Дин и закрыл глаза. У него кружилась голова – то ли от потери крови, то ли от удара при падении, то ли от всего сразу. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, и он даже думать не хотел о том, что будет, если у него начнется рвота, пока он пришпилен к земле этой штукой.

– Тихо. – Сэм стал поглаживать плечо и грудь Дина, пытаясь его успокоить. Было больно смотреть, как брат истекает кровью и страдает, в то время как отца волнует только охота.

– Перестань. – Дин слегка хлопнул Сэма по руке и нахмурился. – Все верно. Он…он прав, чувак. Куджо…сожрет парамедиков.

– Ты не можешь этого знать, – возразил Сэм. Он посмотрел на край ямы. – Просто…иногда мне хочется, чтобы у нас была обычная жизнь, понимаешь? – Он снова грустно посмотрел на Дина. – Что в этом плохого? Если обычные люди получают рану, они набирают 911.

Дин со вздохом сжал руку Сэма, лежавшую на его груди.  
– Все будет хорошо. Кроме того, у нормальных людей жизнь …скучная.

Сэм невесело улыбнулся. Он плотнее укутал Дина своей курткой, и в этот момент наверху раздался какой-то звук.  
– Помни. Тебе нельзя шевелиться, – прошептал он, поднимаясь. – Я серьезно. Если ты попытаешься освободиться от этого штыря, то истечешь кровью.

– Я понял, – махнул рукой Дин. – Иди. – Он тоже слышал этот звук. Его убивала мысль о том, что он будет беспомощно лежать здесь, пока Сэм остается с опасностью один на один, но младший брат был прав. Он понимал, какие наживет проблемы, если будет слишком много двигаться. – Будь чертовски осторожен.

Кивнув, Сэм подошел к стене ямы. Прижавшись к ней, он какое-то время прислушивался к повторяющимся звукам в надежде, что это отец возвращается, передумав. Спустя секунду он услышал где-то наверху глухое рычание и понял, что звуки означали появление Цербера. Сэм достал свой пистолет и взглянул через плечо на брата. Дин, приподняв голову, посмотрел на него, и Сэм указал большим пальцем на поверхность земли. Дин кивнул и снова уронил голову.

– Вот зараза, – тихо простонал Дин. Он вдруг сообразил, что у него даже пистолета нет, и решил, что обронил его где-то наверху перед тем, как упасть. Он ужасно устал, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось закрыть глаза и заснуть, но он понимал, насколько это опасно. В дополнение к потере крови и вероятной контузии, у него мог развиться шок, который был такой же смертельной угрозой. С каждой минутой он все лучше понимал, насколько прав был Сэм, когда говорил, что ему нужна помощь – нужна скорая. Он запрокинул голову, когда тихое рычание приблизилось. Ему был виден Сэм, выжидающий в тени возле стены ямы.

Сэм посмотрел вверх, и у него отвисла челюсть, когда над ним возник демонический пес. Стрелой взвившись в воздух, Цербер приземлился у противоположной стены ямы.  
– Черт! – Сэм быстро встал между зверем и братом. – Дин, оставайся на месте, – предупредил он, целясь Церберу в голову. – Папа! – закричал Сэм, зная, что отец должен быть где-то поблизости. – Папа, он здесь! – Он надеялся, что отец тут же придет на помощь, но секунды бежали, существо рычало на него, а Джон Винчестер все не появлялся.

Цербер с ворчанием припал к земле, и Сэм ахнул, когда он прыгнул прямо на него. Он смог всадить два заряда в грудь пса, прежде чем тот сбил его с ног. Ощутив пронзительную боль в груди, он кубарем покатился по земле, пока не замер, придавленный массивной тушей Цербера.

Дин не мог лежать ни минутой дольше – не мог, если на кону стояла жизнь Сэма. Он попытался сесть, отцепиться от железного штыря, но только вскрикнул от боли и снова повалился на землю.

– Нет! – вскричал Сэм. Повернув голову, он увидел, как брат отчаянно пытается высвободиться. – Дин, нет! Не надо! – Ему пришлось снова переключиться на пса, когда страшные челюсти клацнули в каких-то сантиметрах от его лица. Отпихнув левой рукой зубастую пасть, он правой рукой приставил пистолет к его груди и выстрелил. Цербер дернулся и взвыл, обдав Сэма волной смертоносного дыхания. Сэм закричал от боли, когда ему в грудь впились острые когти, а правое бедро пронзила еще более сильная боль.

– Сэмми! – крикнул Дин, который мог только с ужасом смотреть, как существо вгрызается в тело его брата. Зарычав от натуги, он уперся руками в землю. Он не будет отсиживаться тут и смотреть, как умирает Сэм – он просто не сможет, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. Прежде чем он попытался избавиться от штыря, слева от него на землю обрушились ноги, обутые в тяжелые башмаки, и Дин, обернувшись, увидел отца.

– Дин, оставайся на месте, – приказал Джон и поспешил к другому сыну. Он знал, что должен сделать, и понимал, что у него есть всего один шанс, пока пес не переключился на него. Подняв пистолет, Джон стал обходить сцепившиеся фигуры. Примерившись, он вдохнул поглубже и схватил Цербера сзади как раз в тот момент, когда вопли Сэма стали оглушительными. Упав на одно колено, Джон обхватил пса одной рукой за тонкую шею и, взревев от напряжения, отшвырнул в сторону тяжелую тушу. Отдуваясь, Джон поднялся на ноги и потер ноющие плечи. Он оскалился в улыбке, увидев, что тварь напоролась на железные штыри и в ближайшее время до них не доберется.

– Посмотри, что с Сэмом! Черт возьми, папа! – Дин уже готов был сам соскочить с арматуры, когда отец наконец-то взглянул на него.

– Я займусь им. Оставайся на месте. – Джон подошел к Сэму и склонился над ним. Его младший лежал на боку, скорчившись и тяжело дыша. – Сэмми? – он осторожно перевернул его на спину и стиснул зубы при виде рубашки и джинс, залитых кровью. – Ладно, дружище. Просто оставайся на месте. Я почти закончил.

Дин увидел, как отец скинул рюкзак и стал вытаскивать из него предметы, приготовленные для ритуала. У него появилось скверное ощущение, когда он увидел, как отец наклонился и размазал кровь Сэма по еще мягкому бетону. Это ощущение усилилось, когда Джон положил на тонкий слой крови небольшую деревянную дощечку и поставил на нее красную свечку.

– Ты сволочь, – тихо сказал Дин. – Ты ждал… ждал. Ты сознательно допустил… чтобы его покалечили.

Джон взглянул в полные упрека глаза Дина и быстро отвел взгляд.  
– Предполагалось, что это будет моя кровь, но ритуал имеет одну особенность. Чтобы он сработал, кровь должна быть пущена Цербером. Я вынужден был так поступать.

– Использовал нас. – Уронив голову, Дин обреченно закрыл глаза. – Как приманку.

– Не по своей воле, – возразил Джон, но он и сам понимал, что это было жалкое оправдание. – Ритуал сработает только при таких условиях. Еще две минуты, хорошо? – Он зажег красную свечу и начал тихо бормотать на латыни древнее заклинание. Пламя свечи быстро разгорелось, и к тому моменту, как Джон закончил, кровь полностью впиталась в дерево, сделав дощечку практически черной. Из свечки вырвался сноп искр, и охотник обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на взревевшего Цербера. Пес рванулся, стремясь избавиться от штырей, и исчез с громким треском. Запах серы, ударивший в нос Джону, был настолько силен, что он поперхнулся, и по звукам понял, что оба его сына испытывают то же самое.

Расслабившись, Джон быстро сунул свечу и дощечку обратно в рюкзак, после чего достал телефон и набрал 911.  
– Держитесь, мальчики. – Он похлопал Сэма по плечу, а затем подошел к Дину. – На моих сыновей напал бродячий пес на стройке. Они тяжело ранены. – Джон отчеканил адрес диспетчеру. Он со свистом втянул в себя воздух, убрав куртку Сэма с груди Дина и оценив ущерб. – Мой старший… он упал. Напоролся на металлический прут арматуры и потерял очень много крови. Поспешите. – Закончив разговор, он склонился над Дином. – Эй, Ас. Ты еще тут?

– Ты… ты сволочь. – Дин с трудом нашел в себе силы с вызовом посмотреть на отца. – Все… все ради… работы. Верно, папа?

– Проклятье, Дин. У меня не было выбора. – Джон чувствовал вину за то, что все так обернулось, но покачал головой. – Я не хотел этого. Так получилось. Прости, но это позволило сделать работу. С вами, ребята, все будет в порядке.

Дин перекатил голову, чтобы увидеть брата, и ощутил боль оттого, что не может быть рядом с ним.  
– Лучше, если так и будет. Лучше, если с НИМ так и будет, папа, а что касается нас с тобой… Мы все сказали друг другу. – Он почувствовал, как на него снова накатывает волна изнеможения в добавление к шоку от поступка отца. Это было уже слишком, и на этот раз он не стал сопротивляться. Он закрыл глаза.

– Дин? Проклятье, нет! Не отключайся! – Джон сжал руками голову сына. – Ты должен оставаться в сознании, это приказ! Открой глаза! – Ответа не было – Дин потерял сознание. Джон опустил его голову и осмотрел раны. Количество крови на нем и под ним внушало серьезные опасения, но Джон не мог даже зажать рану без риска сделать еще хуже. – Блин. – Он встал и снова подошел к Сэму, но его младший был в такой же глубокой отключке, как и его брат. Голова Сэма безвольно перекатилась на руке Джона, его пульс бился слишком часто, кровь Сэма заливала его руки. Когда вдалеке завыла первая сирена, он снова посмотрел на Дина и закрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы его рискованная затея не стоила жизни обоим его сыновьям.

ххххх

Сознание постепенно вернулось к Дину, и он нахмурился. Он чувствовал боль в боку, но она была смутная, приглушенная. Открыв глаза, он понял, что лежит на больничной койке. Он слышал рядом тихие ритмичные сигналы кардиомонитора и чувствовал иглу в тыльной стороне запястья. Дин резко втянул в себя воздух, вспомнив все, и с трудом привстал. – А-а! – громко застонал он и скорчился, схватившись за живот. Он услышал, как открылась дверь, и спустя секунду теплая рука легла ему на спину.

– Что за черт, Дин. Ложись обратно. – Увидев гримасу боли на лице старшего, Джон помог ему снова лечь в постель. – Пару дней тебе нельзя будет вставать. Ты установил новый винчестерский рекорд по количеству внутренних швов.

– Супер. – Хрипло кашлянув, Дин хмуро взглянул на отца. – Где Сэм?

Джон кивнул, ожидая этого вопроса, и сдвинулся влево.  
– Здесь же. Посмотри сам.

Дин повернул голову на подушке и успокоился, увидев на соседней кровати младшего брата. Бледный как полотно, с искаженным от боли лицом, Сэм лежал, повернув голову в сторону Дина.  
– Насколько все плохо?

Джон мрачно улыбнулся.  
– Новый винчестерский рекорд по количеству внешних швов. Тварь здорово разодрала его своими когтями. С ним все будет в порядке, как только он получит недостающую кровь – как и с тобой.

Дин кивнул. Он осторожно приподнялся в кровати, позволив отцу подоткнуть себе под спину подушку. Какое-то время он глубоко дышал, выжидая, когда отступит боль, после чего снова посмотрел на Джона. Изучив лицо отца, он нашел ответ на свой вопрос.  
– Ты снова уедешь.

Джон даже не пытался отрицать это.  
– Уеду. Так безопасней. Для этой охоты мне нужно было прикрытие, но то дело гораздо опаснее. Мы знаем это. Оставаясь с вами, я каждую секунду подвергаю вас риску, мальчики.

Дин почувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев, и стиснул зубы.  
– Тогда тебе, вероятно, следует поскорее выдвигаться. Ты же так боишься подвергнуть опасности своих детей.

– Дин…

– Нет. – Дин протестующее поднял руку. – Мы оба знаем, что ты использовал нас как приманку. Я тебя понял. – Он метнул на отца негодующий взгляд, чувствуя, как в его слепом преклонении образуется трещина. – Задавая тот вопрос Сэму, ты интересовался не моим состоянием. Тебя интересовало, кто меня покалечил – чертов пес или нет. И когда Сэм сказал, что пес тут ни при чем, ты свалил. Тебе нужно было, чтобы та тварь ранила кого-то из нас, и на беду не я был первым. Проклятье, папа. Он едва не погиб. На пару сантиметров глубже и… – Дин замолчал, неотрывно глядя на брата.

Чувствуя недовольный взгляд отца, он снова посмотрел на него.  
– Кстати, я пилил Сэма после истории со штригой. Знаешь, почему? – Он снова посмотрел на младшего брата, а потом на отца. – Он считал, что тогда ты использовал нас как приманку, а я говорил ему, что он несет чушь. Я сказал ему, что ты никогда бы так не поступил, никогда не подверг бы нас такому риску. – Дин покачал головой. – Теперь буду раскаиваться.

Джон с трудом проглотил комок в горле, рожденный чувством вины.  
– Вы не были приманкой. – Он в упор посмотрел на Дина в надежде, что тот увидит искренность в его глазах. – Тогда не были. Клянусь. – Он оставил без внимания гнев, все еще исходивший от Дина, понимая, что за такое предательство прощения не будет. На секунду сжав плечо старшего сына, он подошел к другой кровати. Джон убрал длинные волосы с закрытых глаз Сэма. – Прости, Сэмми, – прошептал он, потом на секунду приложил ладонь к щеке сына и направился к двери. – Берегите друг друга.

Провожая взглядом отца, Дин подождал, пока за ним захлопнется дверь, после чего закрыл глаза.  
– Проклятье, – тихо простонал он, отбрасывая тонкое одеяло. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих мучительных секунд, прежде чем он смог спустить ноги с кровати и сесть. Обхватив себя рукой поверх повязки, он осторожно встал. Шаркая ногами, он прошел несколько метров, отделявших его от кровати брата, и осторожно примостился на краешке. – Привет, Сэмми. – Сдвинув вниз одеяло, он испытал новый приступ гнева пополам со страхом, когда стал виден толстый слой бинтов, закрывающий торс брата. Он перевел взгляд ниже и, заметив похожую выпуклость на одеяле над правым бедром Сэма, понял, что пес достал его и там. Сэм тихо застонал, и Дин успокаивающе обнял его одной рукой за шею. – Эй, дружище. Все обошлось.

Приоткрыв глаза, Сэм обнаружил сидящего рядом Дина.  
– Привет, – сказал он хриплым шепотом и осторожно кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на Дина. – Ты в п’рядке?

Дин с улыбкой кивнул.  
– Ага. Я в порядке. Пара новых дырок. Как и у тебя. – Он легонько похлопал по повязке на груди Сэма.

Осмотревшись, Сэм нахмурился и снова встретился взглядом с Дином.  
– Папа ушел, верно?

– Да. Сказал, что это все еще слишком опасно. – Дин натянуто улыбнулся. – Он задержался здесь только затем, чтобы убедиться, что с нами все в порядке.

Сэм со вздохом кивнул. Он помнил все, что случилось во время охоты – он знал, что отец использовал их как приманку. Но он также знал, что папа любит их, как это ни парадоксально.  
– Ты должен лечь. – Он с трудом улыбнулся брату и хлопнул его по руке. – Я видал призраков, у которых на лице было больше краски, чем у тебя, чувак. Отправляйся в постель.

– Заткнись. – Издав смешок, Дин встал. – Ты тоже явно не можешь похвастаться крутым загаром, Каспер. – Он с облегчением заполз под одеяло и улегся набок. Все позади, Сэмми. Поспи еще.

Сэм усмехнулся, слушая невнятную речь брата, и закрыл глаза. Было обидно сознавать, что отец сделал такое ради охоты, но не так обидно, как могло быть… как, вероятно, должно было быть. Потому что он знал, что у него есть Дин, который следит за тем, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Его брат всегда будет рядом, чтобы прикрыть его, и Сэм сделает то же самое для него, нравится это Дину или нет.


End file.
